Sex toys have long been used to enhance the pleasure of sexual encounters, by providing lovers with additional ways to stimulate themselves and each other. However, traditional sex toys have not thus far been able to assist couples in evaluating their own sexual needs, and in communicating those needs to each other. Likewise, although sexual activity has long been known as an effective and enjoyable form of exercise, the particular physical benefits of sexual activity have always been difficult to track and quantify; sexual activity presents unusual challenges in this respect, as many people may find it distracting to keep track of the exercise they are engaging in while attempting to focus on other aspects of sexual congress.
There is thus a need for a sex toy that can enhance communication concerning sex, and can aid in tracking the exercise benefits of sex while improving enjoyment.